


Good Morning

by Prinxietys



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, lots and lots of fluff, mentions of intimacy but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Warm mornings in bed while being held by the ones you love were mornings to cherish, and Anxiety did just that.





	

Warm mornings in bed while being held by the ones you love were mornings to cherish, and Anxiety did just that.

These were the mornings he looked forward to the most. When he was held between two warm bodies, his mind calm and peaceful and his body relaxed.

He let out a soft breath and smiled when he saw Prince was stirring.

“Good morning,“Prince mumbled, before his eyes even opened. Anxiety smiled at the man’s slow awakening. He struggled to get up at any time past ten, and whenever they all slept together it meant that they would be sleeping in.

“Morning,” Anxiety whispered. 

 Prince slowly opened his eyes and after a moment or so of just staring blankly his gaze shifted down to Anxiety and he smiled. 

 “There we go,” Anxiety whispered. Lots of the time, Anxiety ended up as the caretaker of the others in the morning, only because none of them were used to such a late schedule.

Prince mumbled something incoherent and leaned down to snuggle into Anxiety’s chest, his sleepy sigh sending shivers across Anxiety’s skin.

“What was that?” Anxiety smirked.

“Mm nogrt huh,” Prince mumbled and Anxiety shook his head. 

 “Okay, Princey, whatever you say.” It was best to agree than try and get anything coherent from the other. 

 The way they were laying, Morality was spooning up to Anxiety from behind (normally it was the other way around, but Anxiety had apparently flipped over last night) and had his arms around the darker boys waist, Prince was curled into Anxiety’s chest and Anxiety was holding him, and Logic was behind Prince, because he didn’t like being in the center of everything, claiming it got too hot and he didn’t want to wake anyone when he got up. 

 Anxiety stared at the spot Logic always laid in and his smile turned into a frown. 

 Logic wasn’t there. 

 “Hey, where’d Lo go?” He whispered, so as not to wake Morality.

 “Hm?” Prince hummed, and Anxiety knew it was useless asking. He probably didn’t even notice the cool air sweeping up his bare back. 

 “It’s nothing,“Anxiety whispered, “go on back to sleep.” He pressed a kiss to the others head and the royal drifted back into his slumber. 

 After a few minutes, Anxiety began gently working his way from Prince and out of Morality’s grasp, then replacing Morality’s arms around Prince who instantly snuggled into the other for warmth. 

 Anxiety snapped multiple shots of the two, saving the best two photos and deleting the rest, and then rooted around the floor for any bottoms he could find, he didn’t care whose they were. 

 When he finally ventured from the room, he was wearing a loose pair of Prince’s pajama pants, and was tiptoeing through the house in hopes to make as little noise as possible. 

 It didn’t help that his legs were sore and he was stumbling a bit, but finally he made it to Logic’s room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he very quietly opened it and let himself in. No one was there. 

He closed the door once again and headed down the hall to the kitchen, the only other place the other was likely to be. 

 He was correct, Logic was sitting with his back to the doorway, a coffee mug in his hand and a stack of papers beside him. 

 Anxiety let out a relieved sigh and watched the other as he scribbled with a blue pen on one of the test sheets. 

 “Hey,” Anxiety spoke up after a few moments, causing the other to startle and almost spill his coffee, “I was worried you had run off.” 

 “Geeze, Ann, you startled me!” The other exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart. 

 The man smirked and walked over to kiss the other on the cheek, “I’m sorry.”

 “Announce yourself next time,” Logic mumbled with a faint blush. 

 “Sure, sugar,” Anxiety pulled up a chair beside him and sat down taking a sip of the nerd’s coffee- the other made no comment. 

“Those the tests you were talking about?” Anxiety questioned after a moment.

Logic sighed, “Yeah, they’re due back tomorrow and I still have the majority of them to revise.” His sentence was short and punctuated, silently asking the other to let him work. 

 “I see,” Anxiety set the coffee down, “I’ll leave you to it.” 

 Anxiety sat back in his chair, and stayed silent, signaling to the other he’d be silent but he wasn’t going anywhere. 

 Logic seemed to accept this, and returned to his work after only a few moments. 

 Anxiety liked watching the other work, there was a certain finesse and determination to the other that Anxiety admired- today however, that wasn’t what Anxiety was admiring. 

All along Logic’s back were dark marks of varying shade and size, leading from the tops of his shoulders all down his back. Anxiety has no doubt they covered his front as well. 

 Anxiety had a sparse few littering his own body, but not nearly as many as his lover. 

 After ten minutes of silent admiration, Anxiety reached out and ran a hand along the others warm skin. Logic jolted at the contact, obviously having forgotten that the other was there, and glanced to the other in curiosity. 

Anxiety leaned forward and traced his lips along one of the darker marks at the others left shoulder blade and had the satisfaction of feeling his shivers. 

 “I wonder what your students would say if they could see this,” Anxiety whispered, “Professor Sanders.” 

 “Oh, hush up.” There was no bite to his voice at all. 

 “Y'know, Logan," Anxiety mumbled, moving along the others shoulder until his lips were at his neck. Logic gave up on his work and leaned back, allowing Anxiety to wrap an arm around the mans waist and pull him towards the other. "If Princey, or Mo wakes up and we’re not there they’ll just come looking for us, and then you won’t be able to get any work done.” 

 “I’m not getting any done now,” Logic whispered. 

 “Logan~ come back to bed,” Anxiety begged teasingly. 

He broke fast. 

Soon, they were both in bed with the other two, except now, while Prince and Morality were cuddled together, Anxiety laid behind Prince, cuddled inside of Logic’s arms as Logic laid on the edge of the bed. 

 “Hmm, good morning Logan,” Anxiety hummed. 

“Good morning Ann.”


End file.
